Le Sablier aux milles visages
by nick-avec-une-tete
Summary: Harry ne sait plus où il est. Hagrid n'a jamais été renvoyé de Poudlard. Rogue n'est pas professeur. Son père n'a jamais fait partie de l'ordre du Phoenix...ni de la vie de sa mère.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde crées par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Le sablier aux milles visages**

**Chapitre 1**

**De mystères en mystère**

Le département des mystères est, comme son nom l'indique, un endroit extrêmement mystérieux. À part les langues-de-plombs, personne ne savait ce qu'on pouvait bien y faire. D'ailleurs, eux seuls pouvaient y accéder. Malgré cela, ils étaient près d'une trentaine de personnes, étrangères à la profession de langue-de-plomb, à se promener dans ses couloirs cette nuit-là.

Il y avait parmi ce groupe de gens, un jeune homme d'à peu près dix-neuf ans, plutôt grand, à la silhouette mince et athlétique d'un sportif habitué à courir. Ses cheveux noirs, d'ordinaire en batailles, étaient aplatis sur son crâne et son visage ruisselant de sueur. Au-dessus de ses yeux d'un vert d'émeraude, plutôt en alerte à ce moment précis, on pouvait voir une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Celle-ci faisait de Harry Potter – car ce jeune homme n'était nul autre que lui – un garçon des plus extraordinaires, car elle était LA raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans ce département interdit.

Alors qu'Harry Potter n'était âgé que d'un an, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, tua ses parents et essaya de le tuer à son tour, sans toutefois y parvenir. À la place, le sortilège de la mort – Avada Kedavra – a rebondi sur le front d'Harry – y laissant la fameuse cicatice au passage – et frappa Voldemort, ce qui a eu comme effet de le réduire à l'état d'ombre. Ce n'est que pendant sa sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qu'Harry sut pourquoi l'autre sorcier n'était pas mort : Lord Voldemort avait fragmenté son âme en sept morceaux et les avaient dissimulés dans des objets appelés Horcruxes. Tant que les horcruxes restaient intactes, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne pouvait mourir.

C'est pourquoi, à la fin de sa sixième année, Harry et ses trois meilleurs amis, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, partirent à la recherche des cinq horcruxes restants – l'un ayant été détruit par Harry pendant sa deuxième année, l'autre par Régulus Black, le frère du parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black.

À l'origine, Harry Potter aurait dû terminer ses études à Poudlard et commencer l'entraînement pour devenir auror – si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu -, mais au lieu de cela, il était toujours – deux ans plus tard – en quête du dernier horcruxe, qui se trouvait ici, dans le département des mystères.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Après tout, quel meilleur endroit pour trouver des trucs bizarres que ce département protégé au sein du ministère de la magie?

Hermione avait effectué de nombreuses recherches pour trouver ce que pouvait bien être le dernier objet. Elle avait passé tellement d'heures dans la bibliothèque privée du professeur Dumbledore (le professeur McGonagall avait accepté qu'elle l'utilise), qu'on lui avait fait installé un lit dans un coin, au grand désarrois de Ron, qui se voyait ainsi dépouillé de sa petite amie même pendant la nuit.

Finalement, un jour de septembre, Harry et Ron, qui cherchaient de leur côté dans la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient fait apparaître dans la salle sur demande, virent une Hermione Granger particulièrement échevelée franchir la porte en courant.

« J'ai trouvé, » résuma-t-elle entre deux grandes inspirations. Sans d'autre cérémonie, elle balaya les livres que les deux garçons lisaient et déposa le sien – _Les objets mythiques et insolites du monde de la sorcellerie_, de Déneige Laporte – sur la table dans un énorme 'Bang', et se mit à lire la définition d'une image représentée dans le coin gauche de la page.

« _Ci-contre, une magnifique reproduction du célèbre peintre Robert A. Cassé de la bataille épique entre Godric Griffondor et le dragon de Chi-Mu-Yow, qui fit la réputation du sorcier. Selon plusieurs historiens, cette scène marque le moment où les gens de l'époque commencèrent à considérer Godric Griffondor comme l'un des plus grands sorciers du Moyen-Âge._ »

Harry ne voyait pas où Hermione voulait en venir. Il n'y avait pas la moindre allusion à un quelconque objet dans ce paragraphe. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et il fut soulagé de voir que lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Euh...Hermione, » fit prudemment Ron, « qu'est-ce que...enfin...il n'y a rien là-dedans...Harry? »

Le rouquin semblait avoir fléchi devant le regard que lui lança Hermione.

« Ce que Ron veut dire, Hermione, » en entendant Harry citer son nom, les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates et il piqua son nez dans un livre qui se trouvait près de lui, « c'est qu'il n'y a rien dans ce que tu viens de lire qui nous donne un indice sur le dernier horcruxe. »

Hermione laissa échappper un énorme soupir comme si elle voulait signifier par-là que leurs cas étaient désespérés.

« Bien sûr que non, il n'y a rien d'écrit, car ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit qui est important.. »

« Ben alors, c'est quoi? »

« C'est la peinture, Ron, la peinture. »

Voyant que les deux garçons la regardait elle, et non le livre, Hermione commença à perdre patience.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Regardez-la! »

Aussitôt, ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans le bouquin et examinèrent attentivement l'image. Harry ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait de si révélatrice : on y voyait Godric Griffondor, le choixpeau encore tout neuf sur la tête, qui maintenait l'immense dragon chinois à distance avec son épée, qui se trouvait dans le bureau de McGonagall, et un bouclier.

« Alors? » lui parvint la voix d'Hermione, qui paraissait très satisfaite d'elle-même. « Vous avez deviné? »

« Ne me dit pas que le dernier horcuxe se trouve dans les ossements de ce dragon, parce que si c'est ça... » commença Ron qui s'arrêta aussitôt en entendant Hermione qui soufflait difficilement, signe qu'elle était frustrée.

Elle reprit trois ou quatre inspirations afin de se calmer et se mit à parler d'un ton doucereux, comme si elle essayait de faire comprendre un sujet particulièrement compliqué à des enfants ou à des déficients.

« Nous savons que Voldemort – Oh, reprends-toi Ron – a choisi des objets significatifs pour les transformer en horcuxes. La grande majorité de ces objets sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre aux quatres fondateurs. Or, il n'y a aucun artéfacts connu ayant appartenu à Godric Griffondor qui aurait pu lui être utiles, car ils se trouvent tous deux dans le bureau de la directrice. Je parle bien sûr du choixpeau magique et de l'épée qu'a trouvée Harry en deuxième année. La question qu'il faut se demander est : est-ce qu'il y aurait, par hasard, un autre objet, tout aussi important pour Godric Griffondor, qui ne se retrouverait pas ici, à Poudlard? »

Hermione se tut, attendant vraisemblablement qu'Harry ou Ron trouve la réponse à sa question. Puis, le déclic se fit dans la tête d'Harry.

« Hermione...est-ce que tu...ce ne serait pas...le bouclier! »

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir que l'un des deux garçons avait finalement compris.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver, ce bouclier? » demanda Ron qui prit le livre des mains d'Hermione, s'attendant presque à voir la réponse apparaître sous son nez.

Cette dernière sortit un vieil exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ de sa robe et entreprit de le lire à haute voix.

« _Alors qu'ils faisaient des fouilles archéologiques en Espagne, deux historiens moldus ont mis à jour un bouclier qui, d'après nos sources, aurait appartenu à Godric Griffondor en personne. Hopper et Moult, deux langues-de-plomb qui se sont rendus sur les lieux, afin de récupérer le précieux objet, ont refusé de faire tout commentaires..._ »

« Si deux langues-de-plomb ont ramené le bouclier, il ne peut se trouver qu'à une seule place... » termina Hermione en repliant le journal. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit qu'il datait de 1984.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es un véritable génie! » s'exclama Ron en contournant la table pour aller embrasser le génie qui rosissait de plaisir sous le compliment. Entre deux baisers, Harry, qui commençait à se sentir de trop, fit un raclement de gorge particulièrement sonore, afin d'attirer l'attention des deux tourtereaux.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais on ne devrait pas commencer à établir un plan pour aller chercher et détruire ce bouclier? »

« Tu as raison, Harry, » dit Hermione qui mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements. « Au fait, où est Ginny? »

« Avec Neville, » dit Ron comme seule explication. « Je vais aller la chercher. »

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Ron était revenue avec Ginny et, tous les quatre, élaborèrent un plan pour dérober le bouclier sans être vu. Ce plan fut mis à exécution à peine cinq jours plus tard. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé, si ce n'est la présence des quelque ving-cinq mangemorts envoyés par Voldemort pour leur barrer la route.

Les quatre amis s'étaient rendus compte de leur présence lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans une pièce où l'on pouvait voir un énorme oeil. Le reflet des fidèles de Voldemort apparaissaient dans la rétine géante et, alors qu'il avait encore le dos tourné, Harry avait chuchoté à Ron :

« À trois, tu jettes un sort de Stupéfix derrière toi et tu cours, d'accord? Passe le mot. »

Harry laissa passer un peu de temps, donnant le temps à Ron de parler à Hermione, et Hermione de le dire à Ginny. Puis, comme il ne voulait pas que les mangemorts sachent qu'il avait repéré leur présence, Harry décida de faire le décompte très subtilement.

« Tu ne trouves pas Ron, que UN oeil, c'est plutôt bizarre? »

Ron, qui pouvait parfois être lent, compris aussitôt l'allusion.

« Je ne sais pas...j'imagine que peu importe le nombre, UN oeil de cette taille, c'est toujours impressionnant. »

« Oui, mais imagine s'il y avait DEUX yeux... »

En disant cela, Harry remarqua, du coin de l'oeil, que la main de Ron s'était resserrée sur sa baguette.

« En effet, » fit Ron en hochant la tête d'un air absent, « ça serait assez imposant... »

« Et toi, Hermione, qu'en penses-tu? Après tout, je trouve qu'une opinion, c'est moins bien que TROIS.. »

« Stupéfix! » crièrent-ils tous en même temps, avant de se jeter sur la porte située à leur droite. En ouvrant la porte, Harry entendit un son étouffé et supposa qu'au moins un des mangemorts avait été touché.

« Expelliarmus! » hurla quelqu'un derrière eux.

« Confundo! »

« Impedimenta! » Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui lança le sort, touchant Avery à l'épaule.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui, Harry entendit Ginny crier, puis Ron. Tout en continuant de courir, Harry se retourna et ce qu'il vit l'arrêta dans sa course. La baguette de Ginny reposait à présent dans la main de Rodulphus Lestrange qui était en train d'affliger le sortilège d'endoloris à la rouquine. Sans réfléchir, Harry s'avança vers Lestrange, leva sa baguette et...

«Sectumsempra! »

Aussitôt, des dizaines de coupures zébrèrent le corps du mangemort qui lâcha la baguette dans un hurlement de douleur et d'effusion de sang.

« Accio baguette de Ginny! » cria Harry qui attrapa la baguette en plein vol. Ron prit Ginny dans ses bras et ils reprirent tous leur route. Avisant une porte à leur gauche, Harry, Ron et Ginny s'y précipitèrent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était plus avec eux.

« Où est Hermione? » demanda Ron, en soufflant sous le poids de sa soeur.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il jeta des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour de lui, cherchant Hermione dans la noirceur opaque. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une pièce complètement noire exceptée pour une petite boule rougeâtre qui flottait au plafond.

« Lumos! » chuchota-t-il.

Étrangement, même avec le sortilège de lumos, Harry n'arrivait pas à voir à plus d'un mètre devant lui.

« Ron...? »

« J'te suis, Harry. »

Harry sentit sa robe tirer derrière lui et supposa que Ron le tenait pas un des pans afin de ne pas le perdre.

Ils continuèrent de marcher lentement, les mains devant, cherchant désespéremment une sortie. Finalement, après ce qu'il leur parut une éternité, Harry découvrit une porte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il jeta un regard à l'extérieur et s'assura qu'aucun mangemort se trouvait dans les parages avant de faire un signe à Ron, lui indiquant que la voie était libre.

Il faisait toujours noir dans cette autre pièce, mais au moins, les deux garçons arrivaient à voir autour d'eux. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, Harry supposa qu'ils étaient dans un genre de couloir. Il y avait quatre portes devant eux, et celle qu'ils venaient de fermer se trouvaient derrière. Deux des portes avaient un grand X rouge sur elles, révélant le passage d'Hermione.

« Ça veut dire qu'Hermione a sûrement emprunté l'une des deux portes restantes, car elle n'est pas revenue faire le X, » résonna Harry, inquiet.

« Mais laquelle? »

Harry regarda Ron. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait probablement plus peur pour Hermione que lui. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité de les avoir entraîner dans cette histoire.

« On va se séparer, Ron? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu vas aller à gauche, je vais aller à droite. Comme ça, on est certain qu'au moins un de nous deux va retrouver Hermione. C'est le seul moyen. »

Ron hésita.

« Pourquoi on n'irait pas ensemble? Si on se sépare, on est beaucoup moins fort...c'est ce que disait toujours Dumbledore : l'union fait la force. »

« Je sais. Mais si on ne prend pas la bonne porte dès le départ, Hermione a le temps de se faire tuer ou pire encore... »

« Se faire tuer...! » Harry avait touché juste. En disant ces simples mots, la voix de Ron s'était cassée et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de terreur. Ginny reposait toujours dans ses bras, inconsciente.

Finalement, Ron ferma les yeux, déglutit et hocha la tête, de haut en bas. Harry voyait qu'il avait peur, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Il fit donc ce qu'il faisait toujours avant un match de quidditch : il assena un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Hé! »

« Fais attention à toi, Ron, » dit Harry avec un faible sourire.

Tout en lui rendant son sourire, Ron resserra son étreinte sur Ginny.

« Essaie de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Enfin...plus d'ennuis que nous en ayons déjà... » Ron émit un léger rire, fit un signe de tête à Harry et disparut par la porte de gauche.

Harry resta un moment à contempler la porte, se demandant si se séparer était un si bon choix en fin de compte. Mais un bruit derrière lui, lui rappela que les mangemorts étaient toujours présents et il s'engouffra à son tour par la porte de droite.

Les deux premières pièces qu'il vit étaient encombrées de bocaux, de tubes fluorescents et d'odeurs étranges et agréables en même temps. Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'on pouvait bien y faire, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder : il devait absolument trouver Hermione.

La troisième pièce, par contre, recelait un objet des plus fascinants. Au moment même ou Harry poussait la porte, il fut envahi par une impression extrêmement plaisante. Un mélange de confort, de joie, d'anticipation et de confiance. Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il se trouvait au Terrier, la veille de Noël, car il s'agissait du même genre de sensations. Dans l'air, au lieu du lourd silence, il entendait de la musique. Des cantiques. Harry ne rêvait pas. C'était bien la vieille Noël. Mais à la place des cadeaux, il régnait au milieu de la pièce, un énorme sablier.

Ce sablier devait mesurer deux mètres de haut et près d'un mètre de large. On pouvait voir des centaines de visages défilés dans le contour en bois de chêne. Ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient aussitôt, en vous faisant un clin d'oeil. Cela aurait pu sembler effrayant, mais Harry trouva cela fascinant et amusant. Les visages le regardaient en souriant et Harry aurait presque pu entendre leur rire.

À l'intérieur du sablier, les grains d'or qui tombaient doucement au fond du bocal de verre, semblaient surgir de nulle part. Ils voletaient lègèrement dans l'air avant de se reposer tout doucement dans le tunnel qui les menaient vers le repos.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu objet plus magique, et pourtant il vivait au sein même du monde de la magie. Doucement, il toucha le verre du plat de la main. Celle-ci fut alors envahie d'une douce chaleur qui, petit à petit, le réconforta. Plus rien ne semblait important tout à coup : ni les mangemorts, ni Voldemort, ni trouver Hermione. Tout était désuet. Pourquoi souffrir, alors que ce sablier lui apportait la paix dont il avait tant besoin?

« Harry! Attention! »

Le charme fut brisée. En un éclair, Harry se retourna et vit Hermione debout derrière un mangemort qui avait sa baguette levée.

« Avada Kedavra! »

Harry plongea en avant et réussit à éviter le mauvais sort qui se répercuta sur le sablier. Celui-ci vola en éclat, aspergeant Harry de verre et de poussière d'or. La dernière chose que vit le jeune homme avant de sombrer dans le néant fut le visage inquiet d'Hermione qui se penchait sur lui.

Harry dormit d'un sommeil très agité. Il rêvait qu'il fêtait Noël au Terrier, et tout-à-coup, Hermione se mettait à crier. Le Terrier faisait alors place à un endroit lugubre aux nombreuses portes marquées d'un X. Ginny gisait par terre, le visage blafard, comme lorsqu'Harry l'avait trouvée dans la chambre des secrets près de sept ans plus tôt. À côté de lui, Ron le regardait avec des yeux accusateurs et ne cessait de hurler « Tu l'as tuée, Harry! Tu l'as tuée! »

Quant à Harry, il essayait de proclamer son innocence, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, un rire glacé en sortait.

« Arrêtez de faire autant de bruit. Vous allez réveiller mes patients. »

Lentement, Harry émergea de son cauchemard et ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, car la lumière lui brûlait la rétine. À l'odeur, il sut qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Un groupe de gens particulièrement bruyants se trouvaient tout près de son lit, ce qui ne manquait pas de mettre madame Pomfrey en colère. En pensant à la vieille guérisseuse, Harry eut un sourire. S'il avait compté toutes les fois où elle avait été en colère à cause de lui...

Les voix se rapprochèrent, ce qui voulait donc dire que leurs occupants se rapprochaient également. À présent, Harry pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, et leurs paroles ne le réconfortèrent point.

« C'est complètement insensé! » disait quelqu'un en chuchotant violemment.

« Comment pouvez-vous seulement admettre qu'il soit ici? Avec tout ce qui se passe? »

« Calmez-vous, messieurs. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'alamer. » Cette fois, Harry reconnaissait la voix.

« Vous en êtes sûr! »

« Je vais le questionner, si vous le voulez bien, et comme ça, vous serez rassurer, » dit une autre voix qu'Harry connaissait également. « Et je vais commencer dès maintenant, puisqu'il est réveillé depuis cinq bonnes minutes. »

Le silence se fit. Harry compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant et il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet. Il les trouva et les mit sur son nez, tout en tremblotant. Car devant lui, se trouvait Maugrey Fol Oeil. Un Fol Oeil avec un nez intact, un oeil intact, et une jambe intacte.

« Salut, mon gars, » le salua le professeur Maugrey.

Harry déglut difficilement et répondit un faible « salut ».

« Je vais te résumer la situation, tu veux bien. Tu as été trouvé, complètement nu et inconscient, dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Personne ne sait qui tu es ni comment tu es entré. Alors, tu comprends qu'il y a quelques personnes ici qui aimeraient avoir des réponses? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je comprends, » murmura Harry en baissant les yeux. Jamais Harry n'avait eu affaire avec le véritable auror. Il avait déjà vu Maugrey, et à plusieurs reprises, mais ce n'était pas en tant qu'accusé. Or, à ce moment, Fol Oeil semblait particulièrement intimidant.

« Pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a-t-il envoyé un gamin faire ses basses besognes, dis-moi? »

Harry releva immédiatement la tête.

« Je ne travaille pas pour Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, prof... »

Mais le dernier mot resta pris dans sa gorge, car Harry venait de voir un fantôme.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait un peu plus loin, derrière une professeure McGonagall à l'air quelque peu éprouvée. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et son regard était insondable.

« Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire, mon gars? »

Les yeux d'Harry revinrent se poser sur Maugrey, et il le regarda avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas l'auror qu'il connaissait. Jamais Alastor Maugrey ne l'aurait accusé d'être un mangemort. Évitant la question, Harry regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de d'autres anormalités.

À part le professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Maugrey, il y avait trois autres personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Un homme noir, plutôt petit, d'une soixantaine d'années environ si on en jugeait par son visage buriné et ses cheveux gris. Il portait une courte barbe et sa robe, couleur or, mettait ses yeux d'ambre en valeur. Il y avait également une jeune sorcière aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui le regardait étrangement et une autre femme, plus âgée cette fois-ci, d'origine asiatique, qui semblait le considérer comme la plus répugnante des créatures.

« Je t'ai posé une question, mon garçon, » fit de nouveau la voix de Maugrey, plus menaçante cette fois.

« Hein? »

« Qu'est-ce qu.. »

Mais Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de répéter sa question, car le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha et enveloppa Harry de son regard bienveillant.

« Quel est ton nom? »

« Harry Potter, » répondit Harry. Et il ajouta rapidement « professeur. »

« Serais-tu de la famille de Lucas et Mabel Potter? » demanda l'homme noir.

« Euh...c'est possible. »

L'homme garda le silence pendant un moment, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Peut-être serait-il sage de faire chercher Lucas et Mabel, pour qu'ils viennent voir si ce jeune homme fait partie de leur famille? Il est évident qu'il ne sait plus du tout où il en est. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, monsieur le Premier ministre. En fait, serait-ce trop vous demander de me laisser un instant avec le jeune Harry? »

« Non...bien sûr que non, Dumbledore. Après tout, Poudlard est sous votre juridiction. »

« Merci Montgomery. Le professeur Hagrid va vous mener aux cuisines. Professeur... » et Dumbledore fit un signe à un homme gigantesque qui venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

Harry connaissait Hagrid depuis son onzième anniversaire. Mais cet homme n'était pas Hagrid. Celui qu'il connaissait avait des cheveux et une barbe en brousailles. Ses vêtements étaient faits en peaux d'animaux et il ne sentait pas toujours l'eau de rose. Mais le géant qui venait d'entrer était bien peigné et bien fait de sa personne. Son visage, encore jeune, arborrait une courte barbe, bien taillée et sa robe noire était étincelante de propreté. Le détail le plus inusité aux yeux d'Harry fut que cet Hagrid avait une baguette magique à la main. Or, la baguette magique d'Hagrid avait été détruite lorsqu'il avait été renvoyé de l'école pendant sa troisième année.

Le Hagrid qui venait d'entrer invita les personnes présentes à l'infirmerie à le suivre, sous les exclamations outrées de madame Pomfrey, à qui l'on demandait également de sortir.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Dumbledore s'asseya sur le rebord du lit d'Harry et le regarda longuement avant de déclarer de sa voix la plus mystérieuse.

« Je crois que nous devons parler, toi et moi, Harry. »

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est ma première histoire de retour dans le temps et de monde parallèle. Soyez donc indulgents avec moi._

_Bisou,_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	2. La répétition

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter ainsi que le monde qui les entourent sont la propriétés de J.K. Rowling et non la mienne. **

_Je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre. Pour être franche, ce sont les trois dernières pages qui m'ont pris le plus de temps, car les sept premières étaient écrites à peine deux semaines après la publication du premier chapitre. Mais avec l'université, mon travail, et ma physiothérapie que je dois suivre suite à un malheureux accident en août, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. _

**Chapitre 2**

**La répétition**

« Je crois que nous devons parler, toi et moi, Harry. »

« Moi aussi, professeur, » assura Harry en se plaçant un peu plus confortablement sur son séan.

« Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ce qui s'est passé avant que tu n'arrives ici? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Alors, Harry lui raconta tout : de la recherche des horcruxes, jusqu'à l'idée d'Hermione à propos du dernier objet, en passant par leur fuite face aux mangemorts dans le département des mystères, et finalement, la rencontre avec le fameux sablier.

« Je n'avais jamais vu un sablier comme celui-là, » expliqua Harry, le regard vague, comme s'il voyait de nouveau le sablier, « il était immense et il y avait des centaines, peut-être même des milliers, de visages qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans le bois. On aurait dit que des gens y étaient prisonniers, mais ils semblaient heureux de l'être. »

« As-tu touché ce sablier? »

Harry tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui, » répondit franchement le jeune homme.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et continua de le regarder intensivement. Mal à l'aise, Harry bougea légèrement et sourit au vieil homme.

« Alors? »

Dumbledore eut un faible sourire. Il parassait plutôt las.

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé? »

« Ce serait bien, non? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es arrivé il y a un peu moins de trois heures, dans mon bureau, alors que j'étais en train de me couper les poils de nez; je sais également que tu provoques une certaine agitation au sein du ministère qui voit en toi une grande menace, et je peux aussi affirmer que tu ressembles étrangement à l'un de mes anciens élèves qui porte le même nom que toi. »

« Je vois, » murmura Harry en baissant les yeux. Ce qui voyait surtout, c'est que même le professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire et c'était, selon Harry, le plus inquiétant de tout.

« Est-ce que vous allez me cacher? »

Devant le regard inquisiteur du professeur, Harry ajouta :

« Je veux dire, pendant mon...séjour, ici? »

« Non, Harry, nous n'allons pas te cacher, car nous ignorons totalement combien de temps tu vas rester. Peut-être repartiras-tu dans une semaine, ou dans trois ans? Il faut également évoquer la possibilité que tu ne retrouves jamais ton époque et les êtres qui te sont chers. »

Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais l'idée de rester ici pour toujours ne lui était passée par la tête.

« Mais...vous allez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? » interrogea-t-il avidemment, « Vous allez trouver une solution...? »

Dumbledore garda le silence et Harry compris qu'il réfléchissait profondément à la question : il s'abstint donc de l'interrompre.

« Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te renvoyer chez toi, Harry. Malheureusement, je ne peux te promettre davantage. J'espère que tu comprends. » répondit le professeur.

« Madame Pomfrey a raison, » continua-t-il en se levant, « tu dois te reposer, Harry. Je viendrai te revoir demain. » Puis, il s'en alla dans un chuintement de soie.

L'infirmière fit son entrée presqu'immédiatement, marmonnant pour elle-même. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il crût reconnaître les mots 'insensé' et 'repos'. Elle pénétra dans son bureau, et en ressorti aussitôt avec un plat de victuailles dans les mains, visiblement destiné à Harry. Elle le lui plaça doucement sur les genoux, replaça les oreillers de manière plus confortable en leur donnant de solides coups de poing.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, monsieur Potter? Mangez! »

« Je croyais que je devais me reposer.. » répliqua Harry d'un ton qui, il s'en rendit compte par après, semblait insolent.

Devant le regard noir que madame Pomfrey lui lança, Harry décida de garder tout autre commentaire pour lui et plongea sa fourchette dans le ragoût qui dégageait un arôme délicieux.

* * *

Le lendemain, il ne devait pas être plus de 6h du matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il trouva le professeur Dumbledore calmement debout près de son lit.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé, Harry. J'aimerais que tu t'habilles maintenant et que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Pourraawwquoi? » interrogea Harry dans un baillement.

Dumbledore se contenta de lui sourire et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Harry, très intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire le professeur, sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, enleva le pyjama qu'on lui avait mis, et enfila les vêtements qui reposaient sur la table de chevet.

En ouvrant le battant de l'infirmerie, le jeune homme sentit une bouffée d'air à l'odeur familière lui fouetter le visage. Il regarda frénétiquement à gauche et à droite, à la recherche du professeur. Il le vit soudain, qui le regardait derrière la statue de Wilfrid Martel – personnage historique qui croyait que donner des coups de marteau répétitif sur la tête des moldus les transformeraient en sorciers. Toujours souriant, Dumbledore disparut au coin du mur.

« Hé! Attendez professeur! » cria discrètement Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement en direction de ses chaussures, avant de se lancer à la poursuite du professeur. À cause du sort qu'il venait de jeter, ses chaussures ne faisaient aucun son lorsqu'ils entraient durement en contact avec le plancher, ce qui, bien entendu, n'attirerait pas l'attention.

Il courut ainsi après Dumbledore pendant près d'une demi-heure. Le vieil homme lui souriait au coin d'un mur et disparaissait aussitôt. Lorsqu'Harry arrivait au même coin de mur, le professeur était déjà beaucoup plus loin et l'attendait tout aussi calmement. Il était si rapide, qu'Harry se demanda – malgré les commentaires répétitifs d'Hermione à ce sujet – s'il ne transplanait pas.

Finalement, au détour d'un mur – Harry pensa qu'ils devaient être dans l'aile nord du château, probablement au cinquième étage – Dumbledore l'attendait à l'entrée d'une porte. En gardant son éternel sourire mystérieux, il pénétra dans la pièce, invitant Harry à le suivre.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la porte qui, au premier coup d'oeil, semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Pendant la poursuite de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, trop fatigué et curieux qu'il était. Mais maintenant que la course était terminée, il songea qu'il n'était peut-être pas judicieux d'avoir suivi Dumbledore. Il agissait de façon si étrange...

_« Ce n'était peut-être même pas Dumbledore, »_ ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la porte – et par le fait même, de la réponse à ses questions – une douce musique parvint aux oreilles d'Harry. Une musique des plus familières.

« Non...c'est impossible, » murmura Harry d'un ton incrédule.

La pièce ressemblait à toutes les autres classes vides, excepté qu'à la place des habituelles chaises et tables, se trouvait le sablier.

De Dumbledore, aucune trace. C'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé, laissant la place à l'objet magique. La musique et les odeurs étaient de nouveau là. Les visages rieurs se baladaient toujours sous le bois du sablier. Harry se dit qu'il détenait là l'unique chance de retourner chez lui. Il s'avança donc vers le sablier. La lumière qui en émanait devint subitement plus aveuglante et la mélodie plus assourdissante. Bientôt, Harry dû se boucher les oreilles avec ses deux mains. Il continua d'avancer de plus en plus péniblement. Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Rassemblant ses forces, il s'obligea à continuer, puis, lorsque le sablier fut à portée de main, il enleva sa main droite de sur son oreille et la plaça sur le verre du sablier. La musique lui vrillait le tympan et il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés devant la trop grande clarté.

Soudain, tout cessa.

Prudemment, Harry ouvrit un oeil. C'était comme si le temps était en suspension...

La musique ne jouait plus. La lumière avait diminué, et le sablier projetait à présent un doux éclairage tamisé. Harry ne percevait plus qu'une odeur : celle de la terre humide du terrain de quidditch juste avant un match. Il s'agissait probablement d'une de ses odeurs favories.

Les visages sur le sablier ne disparassaient plus. Ils étaient toujours là, souriant et faisant des clins d'oeil. En raison de leur étrange immobilité, Harry eut le loisir de les examiner plus attentivement...et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Se trouvait, devant lui, sculptés dans le bois, les visages joyeux de Hagrid, du professeur Dumbledore, de Cédric Diggory, de Sirius et de ses parents.

Soudain, un puissant « bang » se fit entendre juste derrière Harry. Rapidement, il se retourna, cherchant la source de ce bruit. La porte s'était fermée de façon inexplicable, mais il était peu probable que cela fut la cause du bang. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil autour de lui et revint au sablier.

Le cri d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge...car à présent, les visages exprimaient de la terreur. Leurs yeux roulaient dans leurs orbitres et paraissaient paniqués. Puis, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et laissèrent échapper de longs cris qui hérissèrent le poils d'Harry, et l'obligèrent à se boucher les oreilles à nouveau. Un nouvel éclair l'ébloui et un violent coup de vent le projeta par terre, l'envoyant se percuter contre le mur.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Harry fut assailli par un cauchemard. Dans celui-ci cependant, il rêvait qu'il poursuivait le professeur Dumbledore dans les couloirs interminables du département des mystères.

« Arrêtez, professeur! Attendez...! »

Mais Dumbledore continuait de courir, sans un regard derrière.

Tout à coup, il bifurqua à gauche et entra dans une salle qui venait d'apparaître sur le mur. Harry entra à sa suite. Le sablier était là, mais plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Dumbledore se tenait devant, impassible. Soudain, son visage commença à se liquéfier, et Harry pu apercevoir son crâne à vif sous la peau qui fondait. Les mains du professeur prirent feu, ainsi que sa robe.

Les visages sur le sablier semblèrent s'agiter et se mirent à hurler. La lumière qui en émanait était insupportable. En dépit de cela, Harry continuait à observer Dumbledore qui fondait, complètement terrifié.

« Que puis-je faire professeur! » cria-t-il, hors d'haleine.

Il essaya de s'approcher, mais il fut brusquement ramené en arrière.

« Rien. »

Et il explosa.

« Arrêtez de faire autant de bruit. Vous allez réveiller mes patients. »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant abondemment, et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche des voix qu'il entendait.

« C'est complètement insensé! » protestait une femme, d'une voix pleine de mépris. Harry songea qu'il devait s'agir de la dame asiatique au visage antipathique.

« Comment pouvez-vous seulement admettre qu'il soit ici? Avec tout ce qui se passe? »

« Calmez-vous, messieurs. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'alamer. »

« Vous en êtes sûr! »

« Je vais le questionner, si vous le voulez bien, et comme ça vous serez rassurer, » suggéra Maugrey. « Et je vais commencer dès maintenant, puisqu'il est réveillé depuis cinq bonnes minutes. »

Une migraine faisait rage dans la tête d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi il était là, ni qui l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie. De plus, la conversation qui se déroulait présentement, lui semblait étrangement familière.

Le même Maugrey que la veille apparu alors dans le champs de vision d'Harry.

« Salut, mon gars, » dit-il.

« Euh...salut, » répondit Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La similarité entre cette conversation et celle de la veille commençait à devenir franchement effrayante.

« Je vais te résumer la situation, tu veux bien. Tu as été trouvé, complètement nu et inconscient, dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Personne ne sait qui... »

« Quoi! » s'exclama Harry. « Non! Ça s'est passé hier... »

« Quoi donc? » interrogea l'homme noir, dont Harry se souvint était le Premier ministre de l'époque.

« Tout ça! » fit Harry en écartant les bras autour de lui. « Cette situation. Cette conversation. Tout ça, ça s'est déroulé hier. »

Le Premier ministre échangea un regard de connivence avec Maugrey.

« Quel est ton nom? » demanda soudainement le professeur Dumbledore qui sortit de l'ombre pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Harry Potter, » ronchonna ce dernier. Et comme il voyait la bouche du Premier ministre s'ouvrir, il ajouta, de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur : « Et non, je ne suis pas parent avec Lucas et Mabel Potter, » et comme il regardait Dumbledore, il se hasarda : « Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul? »

Un torrent de protestations répondit à cette demande.

« Vous n'y pensez pas jeune homme! »

« Vous devriez envoyer un hibou à Azkaban sur-le-champs, Dumbledore! »

« Est-ce une plaisanterie! »

Dumbledore, quant à lui, resta silencieux, et ses yeux continuèrent de jaucher Harry. Celui-ci songea qu'il était peut-être en train d'essayer d'utiliser la légilimencie sur lui et décida donc de baisser ses barrières qu'ils s'étaient forgées. Il y était devenu expert pendant ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière année à Poudlard, lorsque le professeur McGonnagall l'avait pris sous aile et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur l'occlumencie. Elle s'était révélée un professeur hautement plus qualifié que Rogue dans le domaine.

Pendant un bref instant, un air de surprise passa sur le visage de Dumbledore, pour redevenir, le moment suivant, complètement impassible.

« Je vous prie, messieurs, dames, de me laisser en tête-à-tête avec le jeune Harry. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers le vieil homme, visiblement inquiète.

« Professeur Dumbledore...je ne crois pas – et je crois que Maugrey est d'accord avec moi là-dessus – que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à craindre venant d'Harry, Hestia. Mais je te remercie de ta sollicitude, » termina Dumbledore avec un sourire à l'adresse d'Hestia Jones, qu'Harry n'avait pas reconnu jusqu'alors.

Maintenant qu'il la regardait d'un oeil nouveau, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas la reconnaître. La jeune femme qu'il voyait présentement était le portrait craché de la femme qu'il avait vu dans la cuisine des Dursley, quatre ans plus tôt, et qui faisait partie de la garde rapprochée envoyée par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Enfin...avec quelques années en moins.

Non sans quelques dernières mises en garde, tout le monde, y compris Maugrey et Hestia, sortirent de l'infirmerie. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, Maugrey adressa à Harry un regard qui signifiait très clairement 's'il lui arrive quoi que soit...garde à toi...'

« Alors, Harry...si nous reprenions du début? »

Et pour la deuxième fois dans le même nombre de jours, Harry raconta ce qu'il l'avait amené dans le bureau du directeur. La seule exception fut qu'il parla également du drôle de phénomène de la répétition de la journée, un peu comme le film américain 'Le jour de la marmotte' qu'il avait vu quelques années auparavant. Il espérait tout de fois qu'il ne vivrait pas la même situation que le personnage dans le film et qu'il serait obligé de vivre plusieurs centaines de fois la même journée.

« Tu dis que c'était moi qui t'as guidé vers le sablier, c'est ça? »

« Oui...enfin, ça vous ressemblait énormément. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que ce n'était pas vous. Vous étiez trop...trop...irréel. »

« Et dans ton rêve...tu as dis que je fondais... »

« Oui, et quand je vous ai demandé ce que je pouvais bien faire, vous m'avez répondu 'rien', et après vous avez explosé. »

« Vraiment? »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le professeur Dumbledore semblait très intrigué par ce qu'il avait dit dans son rêve. Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment le professeur Dumbledore, mais il le connaissait tout de même suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait vu là quelque chose de très important. Mais il ignorait quoi.

« Vous croyez que cela pourrait dire quelque chose, professeur? »

Dumbledore sourit alors qu'un éclair brillait dans ses yeux.

« Peut-être bien, Harry. Peut-être bien... » répéta-t-il tout bas, comme pour lui-même.

« Harry, » s'exclama soudainement le professeur, faisant sursauter l'interpellé, « je crois qu'il serait préférable pour toi de cacher aux autres qui tu es et d'où tu viens. À part le professeur McGonagall, Maugrey, Hestia, madame Shizaki, le Premier ministre Forrester et moi-même, personne ne sait que tu es ici, et je crois qu'il serait mieux que cela reste ainsi. »

« Mais je ne vais quand même pas rester cloîtrer à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution! » s'indigna Harry en se redressant comme s'il s'était assis sur un punaise. « Vous m'avez dit vous-même hier, enfin aujourd'hui, qu'il était probable que je ne retourne plus jamais chez moi! »

Dumbledore leva une main, faisant taire Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Harry, es-tu familier avec la potion de métamorphis? »

« Oui, » grommela le jeune homme en se renfrognant, « c'est une potion qui permet à un sorcier de changer d'apparence pendant toute une journée. Pourquoi? »

« Parce que, Harry, malgré que tu ne sois pas de la parenté de Lucas Potter, tu as une ressemblance bouleversante avec son fils de 21 ans, James. »

À l'évocation du nom de son père, le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'était bien douté d'avoir reculé dans le temps, mais aucune preuve ne l'avait encore confirmé.

« Vraiment? » dit Harry en répétant ce que Dumbledore avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la conversation.

« Étrange, n'est-ce pas? » questionna Dumbledore d'un ton qu'Harry jugea ironique. « Enfin, » continua le vieillard, nullement décontenancé, « je crois qu'il serait plus sage si tu utilisais toi-même la potion de métamorphis. Ainsi, tu pourrais circuler à ton aise, te faire des amis, trouver un emploi...quel genre d'emploi occupais-tu dans ton monde, dis-moi? »

« Aucun..., » répondit Harry, un peu surpris du brusque changement du sujet, « mais je crois que j'avais toutes les qualifications pour devenir un bon auror. Encore que j'aurais préféré devenir un joueur de quidditch professionnel. Mais pour revenir à la potion de métamorphis...c'est Rogue qui va la faire, non? Il va donc savoir qui je suis...

« Rogue? »

« Ben oui...le professeur Rogue. Le maître des potions. Vous savez, des longs cheveux gras, un gros nez crochu, toujours habillé en noir... »

« Serais-tu en train de parler de Severus Rogue? »

À cet instant, Harry n'aurait sû dire pourquoi, il ressentit de la sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos, et ses poils se dresser sur ses bras.

« Severus Rogue est mort il y a des années. Il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Je me souviens, qu'en effet, il était très doué pour les potions. Mais notre maître, le professeur Evans, est également très douée... peut-être même plus. »

Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Evans? Comme dans Lily Evans? » demanda-t-il en hésitant légèrement.

« Je vois que tu la connais... »

« Non! » dit Harry un peu trop fermement. « Enfin...j'ai entendu parler d'elle, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, » expliqua-t-il rapidement. Dans un sens, il disait la vérité. « Alors...? C'est elle qui va...qui va faire ma potion de métamorphis? »

« Effectivement. Je me débrouille plutôt bien en potion, mais cette potion est particulièrement difficile à préparer, et le professeur Evans le fait beaucoup mieux que moi. »

Le cerveau d'Harry était en ébullition. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que le professeur qu'il détestait le plus était mort alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, mais en plus, le profeseur Dumbledore venait de lui apprendre que c'est sa mère qui occupait le poste de Rogue, ce qui voulait donc dire que sa mère se trouvait dans le château. Tout près de lui.

« Je vais te laisser maintenant, Harry. Tu dois te reposer, » dit doucement Dumbledore qui se tenait à présent à côté de la porte de sortie.

« Professeur...qu'est-ce que je fais si demain est encore aujourd'hui? » interrogea Harry, incertain si ce qu'il venait de dire était compréhensible.

« Tu répéteras ton histoire. Je suis certain qu'elle serait encore plus riche qu'aujourd'hui. Mais selon moi, Harry, demain sera un autre jour. » Sur ce, il quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Harry avec ses songes.

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver pendant la nuit, ainsi que la signification de son rêve étrange. Puis, il pensa à sa mère et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il allait enfin la voir, après toutes ses années à rêver à elle...Harry pensa également à Rogue et à sa mort prématurée. Il essayait de deviner ce qui avait pu lui arriver, lorsque la réponse lui vint subitement à l'esprit, aussi vif qu'un éclair, et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Sirius... »

* * *

_J'ignore quand je posterai le troisième chapitre, mais je tenterai d'être plus rapide. _

_Bisou et bonne Action de Grâces pour tous les canadiens,_

_Nick-avec-une-tête_


	3. Des jours sinistres

**Chapitre 3**

**Les jours sinistres**

Sirius Black se réveilla en sursaut.

_Encore un cauchemar_, songea-t-il en haletant. La forme féminine à côté de lui remua légèrement, sans pourtant se réveiller. Le jeune homme de 24 ans s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Encore une fois, pour la millième fois au moins, il avait vu le visage cadavérique de Rogue, le maudissant de sa voix rauque et morbide.

Les mains tramblotantes, il s'empara du paquet de cigarettes laissé sur la table et en prit une, qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. La fumée se répandit dans sa gorge, l'apaisant peu à peu. Fébrilement, il se passa la main libre dans les cheveux en soupirant et en prenant une autre bouffée. La femme dans le lit bougea de nouveau, et Sirius l'entendit se redresser légèrement.

« Sirius? » murmura-t-elle doucement. Ce dernier éteignit rapidement sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

« Je...je vais faire un tour... » répondit-il en se levant et en collectant ses vêtements éparpillés. « Rendors-toi, Alice. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas? » Alice se leva précipitamment et lui barra le passage avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

Sirius fixa un point au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme blonde et resta muet. Alice ne bougea pas, bien décidée à ce qu'il lui réponde.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, c'est ça? » fit-elle en lui massant les bras. Sirius ne dit rien, mais à la façon dont son visage se contorsionna, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

« Mon pauvre bébé, » susurra Alice en caressant le visage de son amoureux du bout des doigt et en lui embrassant le cou. En lui encerclant la taille de ses bras, elle lui demanda, tout bas :

« Tu veux que je te fasse chauffer une tasse de thé? Ça va te faire du bien... »

Sirius garda le silence pendant encore une vingtaine de secondes avant de retirer les bras de sa taille. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il répliqua :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une tasse de thé...Ce que j'ai besoin, c'est d'aller faire un tour. »

Alice laissa échapper un profond soupir en voyant son petit ami quitter la pièce, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Elle mit ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se rassurer. Puis, doucement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Sirius un peu plus tôt. En pensant à lui et à leur couple qui partait à la dérive, Alice Fairwell éclata en sanglots, la tête entre ses mains, dans un geste de désespoir et de résolution.

Quant à Sirius, il s'habilla prestement dans la cuisine avant de sortir de l'appartement. L'air glacée lui fouetta le visage et il s'emmitoufla davantage dans son manteau. Comment une simple blague pouvait lui avoir gâché la vie à ce point? À cette minute, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voler un retourneur de temps et aller donner un gros coup sur la tête de son jeune lui. S'il avait été inconscient, il n'aurait jamais parlé à Rogue cette journée-là.

À présent, Rogue était mort, Rémus n'était plus son ami, James et lui avaient été renvoyés de l'école...Aucun n'avait pu réalisé son rêve. Sirius avait toujours Alice...mais il savait qu'elle commençait à se détacher de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

Brusquement, Sirius bifurqua dans une ruelle et il s'engouffra dans un pub miteux. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un tabouret au bar et commanda un whiski au barman.

« Bon sang, Patmol, on dirait un putain d'cadavre! » s'exlama-t-il.

Le jeune homme tourmenté laissa un faible sourire effleurer ses lèvres.

« La ferme, Cornedrue, et sers-moi ce foutu verre! »

« Oui, chef! » se moqua James Potter en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Dès qu'il eut servit le verre à Sirius, celui-ci l'avala d'un trait, avant d'en redemander un autre. James hésita un instant, mais devant le regard que lui lança son ami, il remplit de nouveau son verre.

« Dis...ça va Patmol? »

« Ça pourrait pas mieux aller. Et toi? T'es toujours avec...Paula?..comment elle s'appelle déjà? » questionna Sirius en faisant un signe pour que Cornedrue lui redonne du whiski.

« Laura... » dit James d'un air vague. « Non...on est plus ensemble. Elle a fichu le camp il y a trois jours. »

« Merde...pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir? J't'aurais remonté le moral. »

« Ouais, comme tu t'remontes le moral en ce moment? »

Sirius partit d'un grand rire - celui qui ressemblait à un chien quand il aboit – puis, il ingurgita le contenu de son troisième verre.

« Donne-m'en un autre, tu veux? » et comme Cornedrue s'exécutait, il ajouta : « pourquoi elle est partie au juste?

« Elle a dit que j'étais trop renfermé...ou un truc du genre. »

« Renfermé? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, renfermé? »

« Je crois qu'elle voulait dire que je ne lui parlais pas assez... »

« Une affaire de bonne femme, oui, » marmonna Sirius en faisant un autre signe.

« Un autre? Merde! Tu trouves pas que ça suffit? »

« Ne me dit pas quoi faire, James! T'es pas ma mère...et même si tu l'étais, je ne t'obéirais pas, » aboya Sirius à l'intention de son meilleur ami, « Sers-moi un autre verre! Je suis un client et tu dois me servir, t'as compris? »

Potter fronça les sourcils, et le rouge lui monta au visage.

« Ouais, j't'ai compris...mais tu sais quoi? J'viens de décider d'appeler mon droit de ne pas servir le client. »

« Parfait! » s'écria Sirius en se levant, faisant tomber son tabouret par terre. « J'vais aller voir ailleurs! »

Alors qu'il sortait par la même porte où il était entré cinq minutes plus tôt, il entendit la voix de James lui crier :

« Est-ce que c'était le cadavre ou le moment où ils l'ont cassée en deux? »

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent et il revint, penaud, reprendre sa place au bar. Il remit le tabouret sur ses pattes et se rassit dessus, ignorant tous les regards posés sur lui.

« C'était le cadavre, » dit-il en un souffle.

« Je vois, » fit Cornedrue en servant un verre à un autre client. « Tu veux m'raconter? »

Patmol hocha la tête et il raconta son mauvais rêve.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Du temps où il fréquentait Poudlard, ses amis venaient au moins lui rendre visite. Là, il n'avait personne. Il n'avait que madame Pomfrey, qui ne cessait de marmonner.

En plus d'être ennuyé, Harry était inquiet. Depuis qu'il avait pensé à Sirius, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. C'était devenu comme une obsession. Harry savait que si Sirius était coupable dans la mort de Rogue, il était certain qu'il avait été renvoyé de l'école et qu'on avait cassé sa baguette en deux.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, le rythme de son coeur en accéléré. De l'ombre, surgit le professeur Dumbledore. Harry se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment il avait fait pour arriver là sans qu'il le voit, mais il se garda de poser la question lorsqu'il vit le verre fumant dans la main du professeur.

« Est-ce que c'est...? »

« La potion de métamorphis, c'est exact, » confirma Dumbledore en s'approchant du lit du malade.

« Maintenant, Harry, est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne cette potion? »

Sans quitter le récipient des yeux, Harry répondit :

« Je dois penser à une apparence précise alors que je bois ce truc. Si l'apparence n'est pas suffisamment précise dans mon esprit, la potion n'aura aucun effet. Si, dans le cas contraire, elle fonctionne, les effets dureront vingt-quatre heures. Si je bois une autre potion de métamorphis immédiatement après, je prendrai automatiquement la même apparence. Si toutefois, je veux prendre une autre apparence, je vais devoir attendre deux jours. »

« Exact. As-tu réfléchi à l'apparence que tu aimerais avoir? N'oublie pas…c'est celle que tu auras pendant tout ton séjour ici… »

Harry fit signe que oui. Il avait pensé être toujours lui, mais avec quelques différences, comme des cheveux roux, des yeux bruns, un nez un peu plus différent et aucune cicatrice.

« Bien...et je t'ai amené quelques vêtements, » dit Dumbledore en pointa une malle qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée, « de confection moldue. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais vécu avec des moldus pendant une bonne partie de ta vie. Je me suis dit que tu serais content d'avoir des vêtements qui te seront un peu plus familier. »

« Merci monsieur. »

Le professeur Dumbledore ne dit rien et lui tendit le gobelet qui répandait une odeur âcre et une fumée pas très engageante. En prenant une grande inspiration, et en se remémorant l'apparence désirée, Harry avala le contenu du verre et fit la grimace, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas si mauvais après tout.

Enfin, les effets commencèrent à se faire sentir. Harry eut l'impression que son visage était tiré par des centaines de fils invisibles, et que ses os se rompaient sous lui. En se pliant en deux, il remarqua d'un vue floue que des poils noirs poussaient sur ses mains et sur ses bras.

_Ce n'est pas normal_, songea Harry en paniquant, _je suis supposé être roux._

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La lumière aveuglante de l'infirmerie lui fit mal et il dut les refermer quelques secondes avant de réessayer.

« Est-ce que je suis resté inconscient longtemps? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse à personne en particulier.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui lui répondit :

« 12 minutes et 33 secondes, très exactement. »

En se rappelant les poils noirs, Harry regarda de nouveau sa main, et son coeur cogna furieusement dans sa poitrine quand il vit qu'ils y étaient réellement.

« Ce n'est pas normal...je n'étais pas supposé... » bégaya-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Sa voix était différente.

Mais le pire était que cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un miroir, professeur? »

« Bien sûr, Harry, » dit doucement Dumbledore en lui tendant un miroir, qui reposait jusqu'alors sur la table à son chevet.

Harry se regarda, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux...De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris cernés, des rides autour de la bouche...

Devant lui, le regardait Sirius Black, tel qu'il le connaissait.

« Je dois admettre, Harry, que je suis surpris...j'aurais cru que tu aurais pris l'apparence d'un garçon de ton âge, » lui parvint la voix du vieil homme, mais Harry l'entendit à peine.

« C'est pas ça...je ne devais pas ressembler à ça, » dit Harry en relevant la tête. Il sonda le regard de Dumbledore, comme dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à ce problème.

« Je vois...mais le problème, Harry, est que la potion de métamorphis a pris l'apparence que tu désirais. C'est toi qui a choisi d'avoir cette allure. Peut-être que ta tête voulait autre chose, mais dans ton coeur, c'est à cet homme que tu voulais ressembler. Et je suppose qu'il était très important pour toi, je me trompe?»

« Non...vous avez raison, professeur. »

« Tu devrais t'habiller, Harry, » lui conseilla le professeur en se levant du lit où il était assis, « quelqu'un devrait arriver bientôt pour t'emmener au chemin de Traverses. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il te faut d'autres vêtements et une nouvelle baguette. »

« Oh! J'allais oublier, » fit Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte, « si j'étais toi Harry, je penserais à un nouveau nom de famille...au cas où, » il lui fit un clin-d'oeil et il partit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Harry continua de fixer la porte où Dumbledore avait disparu longtemps après son départ. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que la personne qui viendrait le chercher était le professeur Evans. Harry s'imaginait en train de lui parler et y réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

« Hum hum! »

Vivement, Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Sinistra qui était entrée par l'autre porte. Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ 30 ans, et sans être une beauté, elle était néanmoins jolie. Malgré cela, Harry fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir sa mère.

« Harry…c'est ça? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix qu'Harry reconnaissait bien.

« Copperfield…Harry Copperfield, » il ne savait pourquoi, mais ce nom lui était venu tout d'un coup. Peut-être parce que, tout comme le jeune David, il était lui aussi orphelin.

« Je suis le professeur Danielli Sinistra. J'enseigne l'astronomie, ici, à Poudlard, » se présenta-t-elle sommairement en lui présentant la main, qu'Harry serra aussitôt.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez ici en tant que chercheur et que vos bagages s'étaient perdus en chemin. Il m'a également rapporté qu'on vous avait volé votre baguette, est-ce exact? »

À la façon dont elle le toisa, Harry comprit que le professeur Sinistra n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui. En effet, il devait avouer qu'un homme de son âge – ou plutôt de l'âge de Sirius - qui se fait voler sa baguette magique ne méritait pas beaucoup de respect.

« Vous devriez vous habiller, j'ai d'autres choses à faire cet après-midi, » dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux. Harry eut la vague impression qu'elle aurait préféré passer ces prochaines heures en compagnie d'un gobelin chauve, borgne et puant, plutôt qu'avec lui.

Rapidement, il enfila les vêtements moldus que Dumbledore lui avait emportés – des pantalons noirs, des chaussures assorties et une chemise verte, ainsi qu'une cape de sorcier – et il suivit Danielli Sinistra sans dire un mot. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans le bureau du directeur, dénudé, à cet instant, de tout directeur. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le foyer avant de crier haut et fort : « Le chemin de Traverses! »

Harry l'imita et il se retrouva une fois de plus plongé dans le couloir verte et mouvant. Il ferma les yeux, car il ne supportait toujours pas ce moyen de transport. Enfin, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds et il tomba sur ses genoux. En ouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le visage du professeur Sinistra qui exprimait le plus grand dégoût.

« Dépêchons-nous, monsieur Copperfield, j'ai des.. »

« Oui, je sais…vous avez des choses à faire, » termina Harry d'un ton agacé. Franchement, il savait qu'il semblait plutôt maladroit, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour être aussi emmerdante.

Sans même attendre qu'Harry soit sur ses deux pieds, Sinistra sortit du magasin où ils étaient – au Monsieur du Chaudron - , la tête haute. Harry se releva et s'arc-bouta, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Il épousseta ses vêtements et se lava le visage avec un bout de sa cape. Sans se presser, il se lança à la poursuite du professeur Sinistra.

Le chemin de Traverses était bondés de gens, de jeunes principalement. Même en se mettant sur le bout des pieds, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la masse de cheveux noirs bouclés du professeur Sinistra. Il se rappela alors qu'ils étaient là pour acheter des vêtements et une baguette, et comme elle n'avait pas manqué une occasion de lui dire qu'elle était pressée, il supposa qu'elle devait, soit se trouver chez madame Maxim, soit chez Ollivander. Et comme une baguette magique était beaucoup plus important que des vêtements, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la boutique du vieux fabriquant.

En passant devant la vitre du magasin, Harry remarqua aussitôt Danielli Sinistra qui l'attendait impatiemment à l'intérieur. Elle avait les bras croisés et tapait du pied, ce qui n'avait pas l'heur de plaire à monsieur Ollivander qui fronçait des sourcils dans sa direction. Harry ouvrit la porte, faisant tinter la petite clochette, et entra dans la boutique lugubre.

« Enfin! » s'exclama le professeur Sinistra, « ce n'est pas trop tôt! »

« Excusez-moi, madame Sinistra, mais dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un simple visiteur à Londres? Ne vous est-il pas passé par la tête que je ne connaissais peut-être pas tous les recoins de cette ville? »

Harry sourit en voyant la mine déconfite du professeur Sinistra et son sourire s'élargit davantage quand il vit ses joues prendre une couleur rosée.

Patiemment, les deux attendirent que monsieur Ollivander ait terminé de servir les deux petits garçons qui allaient vraisemblablement entrer à Poudlard cette année-là. Une heure plus tard, leur baguette dans les mains, les deux jeunes s'en fut, laissant les adultes entre eux.

« Professeur Sinistra… » salua le vieil homme en voyant la jeune femme, « 21,4 pouces, en bois de rose, avec un crin de licorne particulièrement féroce. Je me rappelle avoir eu un mal fou à le lui extirper. »

« C'est exact, monsieur Ollivander. Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore vous a annoncé la raison de ma visite, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet…il m'en a peut-être glissé un mot, » répondit doucement Ollivander, dont les yeux s'aventurèrent enfin sur Harry. « Est-ce…? »

« Moui…c'est lui. Harry Copperfield…l'homme qui n'est pas capable de prendre soin de sa baguette.»

« Allons, allons, Danielli. Nul besoin d'être grossière. Il peut arriver à n'importe qui de se faire voler sa baguette, » fit le fabriquant en riant, mais Harry remarqua que ses yeux, eux, ne riait pas. En fait, ils avaient l'air de le sonder et Harry eut le réflexe, aussitôt, de lever sa garde mentale.

« Alors, monsieur Copperfield, » commença Ollivander d'un ton qui sonna ironique aux oreilles du jeune sorcier, « êtes-vous prêt à vous trouver une nouvelle âme-sœur? »

Tout comme lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, il ne fut pas facile de trouver une baguette à Harry, et Ollivander s'en réjouissait.

« Essayez celle-là, 27 pouces, en bois d'hêtre avec un cœur de dragon à l'intérieur. Excellente pour les métamorphoses. Non! » hurla-t-il en lui prenant immédiatement la baguette des mains, « prenez celle-là à la place. 26,2 pouces, en bois d'if avec une plume de phénix. Fantastique si vous aimez les enchantements… »

Et il continua comme ça pendant près de 2 heures. Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de Sinistra lui brûler la nuque.

« Oh! Vous n'êtes pas facile, dites donc, » commenta le vieil homme d'une voix réjouie, « mais nous allons trouver ce qu'il vous faut, faites-moi confiance, monsieur Copperfield. »

« Voilà, essayez celle-là maintenant. 25,9 pouces, en bois de chêne avec un cheveu de sirène à l'intérieur. Excellente pour les sortilèges. »

Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de se faire enlever la baguette par monsieur Ollivander, Harry sentit une chaleur se répandre le long de son bras et il vit des petites étincelles sortir du bout de la baguette.

« Enfin! » soupira le fabriquant en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. « Pour être honnête, j'avais cru, pour un court moment, qu'on y arriverait jamais. »

Le professeur Sinistra paya pour la baguette, et elle fila dehors. Harry n'en fut pas sûr, mais il crû entendre un léger 'au revoir'. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la suivre, il fut arrêté par monsieur Ollivander qui le retint par la chemise. D'une voix à faire froid dans le dos, il lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, jeune homme, mais vous ne devriez pas y être. Vous dégagez le mal et le bien en même temps…et franchement, je ne sais pas si j'apprécie ce mélange. De plus, je doute que le véritable monsieur Copperfield – si c'est là son vrai nom – aimerait beaucoup que vous utilisiez son corps. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui-ci du vieillard et tenta de déchiffrer les nombreuses expressions qui passaient sur le visage ridé.

« Qui êtes-vous exactement? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Moi…je suis le sablier… »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Quoi?! »

« Je vous ai dit 'bonne journée' monsieur Copperfield, » dit monsieur Ollivander, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je vous ai dit que j'étais pressée, » lui vint la voix du professeur Sinistra qui était apparue à ses côtés. Non sans une certaine brusquerie, elle le prit par le bras et le tira derrière elle, l'arrachant à la boutique d'Ollivander, qui continuait de le suivre du regard.

Le cerveau d'Harry était en ébullition. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qui s'était passé à l'entrée de la boutique du vieil homme, mais il en avait encore la chair de poule. Alors que le professeur d'astronomie lui commandait des robes et des vêtements de moldus et de sorciers à la couturière, il réfléchissait toujours à ce que lui avait dit Ollivander à propos du mélange de bien et de mal qui était en lui.

« Voilà! On a terminé…Rentrons à Poudlard, maintenant, » s'exclama Danielli en lui fourrant les sacs dans les mains. « Venez! » commanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

D'un pas rapide, elle le précéda dans les rues du chemin de Traverses, bousculant quelques passants qui s'arrêtèrent pour lui crier des injures. Mais le professeur Sinistra ne semblait pas les entendre et continuait son chemin tout aussi rapidement. Harry la suivait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec tous les paquets qui lui bouchaient la vue et qui l'empêchait de marcher à son aise.

Dans la boutique du _Monsieur du chaudron_, Harry eut juste le temps de voir le professeur Sinistra disparaître dans les flammes avant de s'élancer derrière elle.

Elle n'était déjà plus dans le bureau du directeur. Mais Dumbledore, lui, y était. Tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, il semblait l'attendre.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Harry. Voudrais-tu t'asseoir et prendre une tasse de thé avec moi? »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il laissa tomber les paquets qui allèrent s'effondrer sur le sol dans un grand 'Boom!' et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil en face du professeur Dumbledore. Il prit la tasse que lui tendit le vieil homme et en prit une gorgée avant de s'accoter la tête sur le dossier et de fermer les yeux. Il goûta la quiétude un court moment avant qu'un flash du visage d'Ollivander lui traverse l'esprit.

« Professeur… » fit Harry en ouvrant les yeux, plus réveillé que jamais, « quand j'étais chez Ollivander, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas supposé être ici et que le propriétaire du corps que j'empruntais ne serait pas content de savoir que je l'ai pris sans lui demander. »

« Ollivander t'as dit ça? » demanda Dumbledore, plus intéressé qu'inquiet. « Tu sais, Harry, Ollivander est un vieil homme qui ne sait pas toujours ce qu'il dit. Moi-même je n'ai parfois pas conscience de dire des sottises, et pourtant… »

« mais… quand je lui ai demandé qui il était, il a dit…il a répondu qu'il était le sablier. »

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Harry, » répliqua le professeur Dumbledore en lui prenant la tasse de thé, « tu a l'air exténué. Je dois admettre qu'une journée passée avec Danielli a parfois ce genre de résultats. »

« Non…écoutez professeur.. »

Mais Dumbledore ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se leva de son fauteuil et chantonna une petite berceuse en rangea les tasses dans une armoire. Harry se leva à son tour, et, debout au milieu de la pièce, il regarda Dumbledore l'ignorer.

« Je…bonne nuit, professeur, » fit Harry, s'avouant vaincu.

La tête basse, il quitta le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et s'en alla à l'infirmerie. Il était certain que le professeur devait avoir une bonne raison d'avoir agit ainsi, mais cela l'enrageait tout de même. Il se sentit revenir en arrière, quand il avait 15 ans et que tout le monde était au courant de la prophétie et pas lui.

Au loin, il entendit des murmures de voix. En tournant le coin d'un couloir, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir, à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, un jeune visage aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux qui le fixait intensément avant de disparaître dans une classe déserte.

* * *

_La rencontre d'Harry avec l'un de ses parents au prochain chapitre, je vous le promet. En attendant, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. _

_Nick-avec-une-Tête_


End file.
